By Your Side
by a1y-puff
Summary: Because, if nothing else, they still have each other. Kinda slash-of-life Yullen, I think. Oneshot.


**Title:** By Your Side

**Fandom:** -Man

**Pairing:** Kanda/Allen

**Genre: **Slash-of-life... I think?

**Summary:** Because if nothing else, at least they have each other.

**Author Note:** Actually still waiting for my claim to be approved in **1sentence**, but oh well I'll just post this first while I can, and just so you know the prompts are from Epsilon Set of **1sentence**!

For **Rizuka**, coz she has made me a beautiful Yullen layout FOR MY LJ based on a fanart of mine. If you want to see the pretty Yullen layout, just go to my LJ: a1y-puff(dot)livejournal(dot)com :D. Thanks Rizu, and I hope you'll enjoy this!

**Characters and prompts are DISCLAIMED.**

**

* * *

**

**~ BY YOUR SIDE ~**

* * *

**01 – Motion **

Allen realized, rather begrudgingly, that despite the cold and rude behavior of the Samurai, there was no other word to describe how Kanda walked with his ponytail swishing and how he danced with Mugen in battle was 'graceful'.

**02 – Cool**

It was rather ironic that a heated—and violent—training session between Kanda and Allen was actually a way for both of them to cool down from the stress they got from their job as an exorcist.

**03 – Young**

Allen Walker, despite being so young, had been looking older lately due to all the pressure the world had burdened him with, but Kanda found that whenever he let the bean sleep in his bed—which was a rather rare occasions—Allen actually looked his age in his slumber.

**04 – Last**

Allen was more than furious when he found out what kind would happen should the last petal of Kanda's lotus fall, and had become a tad bit overprotective towards the Samurai in the battlefield, much to Kanda's utter annoyance.

**05 – Wrong**

"Uh, Allen, actually, you might have wanted to say 'kirai' rather than 'kirei'; you just kind of said Yuu-chan's pretty instead of that you hate him," said Lavi while snickering.

**06 – Gentle**

True, Kanda wasn't the kindest person in the world—quite the opposite, actually—but still, rather than the soft, pitying look he got from most of the order or the overly gentle treatment from Komui or Lenalee, Kanda's harsh but honest and somewhat comforting words had always managed to touch Allen's heart better.

**07 – One**

Kanda never knew that to shut the brat up for good actually only took one, simple kiss—or not so simple anymore now that somehow Allen had responded and the kiss got deepened.

**08 – Thousand**

Kanda hated to admit it but he was rather awed by Allen's ability to swindle thousands of pounds within a few rounds game of poker.

**09 – King**

"You king of glutton, just how much more are you planning to stuff your face and rape my fucking wallet, Beansprout?!"

**10 – Learn**

Being stuck with Kanda during missions, Allen had learned that Kanda didn't actually speak English—he spoke _Kandanese, _with 'che' being the keywordfor everything_._

**11 – Blur**

All that he saw was a blur of white, before there was a hand on his throat; a hand of a person that was clad in Crown Clown's cloak—but that was _not_ Allen Walker.

**12 – Wait**

Waiting was never Kanda's forte, but there was nothing he could do now, aside of yelling his voice hoarse for the bean to come back to his sense and wait for his voice to reach the Beansprout somewhere inside the Noah currently trying to choke him to death.

**13 – Change**

Kanda watched as those golden eyes turned back to silver-blue, the grey skin reverted back to pristine white and the slight curl of the hair straightened up; and when the hand formerly curling at his neck slowly loosened as guilt crossed Allen's face, he could finally say, "Welcome back, idiot Beansprout."

**14 – Command**

Allen thought Link would follow Leverrier's command to take note of every little thing he did, so he was admittedly rather surprised when the inspector turned a blind eye when Link accidentally caught him kissing with Kanda in an empty hallway—Link said their personal affair was none of his business, and left.

**15 – Hold**

Kanda never talked about what was bothering him, so whenever Allen sensed something was off with the samurai, instead of inquiring, Allen would just hold him and said nothing, just letting Kanda know that he was there for him.

**16 – Need**

Sweet nothings wasn't exactly how they communicate; sparring, throwing insults and silence were enough for them to understand how much they cared for each other.

**17 – Vision**

For some reason, whenever Allen was around, the imaginary lotuses that were always crowding Kanda's field of vision seemed to fade into the background, because all he could see was Allen, Allen and Allen.

**18 – Attention**

"Look, if Yuu-chan bickers with you a lot, then it's just a sign of how much attention he pays to you, because otherwise, then he'd simply ignore you, Moyashi-chan."

**19 – Soul**

"May your soul finds salvations," was what Allen would say every time he destroyed an Akuma, and sometimes, Kanda wondered if Allen was speaking for himself, what with that look he was always wearing whenever he said those words.

**20 – Picture**

When Tiedoll enthusiastically showed Allen a picture of Kanda as a child—and the brat _cooed,_ for fuck's sake!—Kanda swore to confiscate every single picture of him that his Master had.

**21 – Fool**

"I think Kanda isn't actually stupid; he just lacks the patience to actually use his _brain_ instead of _muscle_," Allen lightly commented, not knowing a certain Samurai was nearby and ready to strangle him for the remark.

**22 – Mad**

"Don't be mad at me, Kanda, how was I supposed to know I ordered the last available soba?"

**23 – Child**

Allen thought it was rather cute how Kanda acted around General Tiedoll—like a rebellious yet loving (though he'd rather die than to admit it) _son_.

**24 – Now**

Before, Kanda used to believe that being alone was for the best, but now, he found that being around Allen somehow always made him feel better.

**25 – Shadow**

Allen was glaring at the window in an empty hallway, tired of seeing the shadow lurking behind his own reflection when suddenly, he felt a hand covering his eyes and pulling his head back to rest on a familiar warm shoulder.

**26 – Goodbye**

"This is not goodbye, Bean, so stop making that face," Kanda chided as Allen looked at him with such resigned eyes, as if they would never meet again—though he himself wasn't sure of when he'd be able to come back from this personal mission of 'finding that person'.

**27 – Hide**

The ark was no longer an option for a hiding place, now that Allen was forbidden to even go near it without permission, but now he had found a new hiding place whenever he needed some time alone, the last place people would ever look for him at; Kanda's room.

**28 – Fortune**

"Oh my, what a lucky young man you are for getting such a beautiful lady to accompany you on your mission, sir exorcist," said the innkeeper without knowing that said _lucky_ young man was now trying hard to restrain his _lady_ from strangling the clueless man.

**29 – Safe**

At times like this, when Kanda actually let him sleep in his arms, Allen felt like this was the safest place for him to be.

**30 – Ghost**

The morning after Allen first managed to convince Kanda to let him sleep in the samurai's room, he nearly had a heart attack when he woke up to Kanda trying to brush his bed hair, with most of his raven locks cascading in front of Kanda's, making him looked like some kind of a ghost.

**31 – Book**

Sometimes, Allen wondered if the various Japanese books he often found Kanda read in the library were something as embarrassing as romance novels—not that he would know and Kanda certainly wouldn't admit even if they were.

**32 – Eye**

Lavi may only had one eye, but it was enough to see through just anything and everything—like how Kanda's eyes softened _just_ _so_ whenever he looked at a certain Beansprout, or how Allen loosened his mask _just so_ around the Japanese teen.

**33 – Never**

After the second time Allen nearly taken over by the fourteenth and almost choking Kanda to death, Allen swore that he would never _ever_ let the Noah take over him and kill the one he loved the most.

**34 – Sing**

He would never admit it to the brat, but Kanda rather liked falling asleep to Allen's lullaby.

**35 – Sudden**

"Oh, by the way, I love you, Kanda," Allen lightly stated out of the blue when they were recovering in the infirmary, and Kanda dropped the book he was reading.

**36 – Stop**

Kanda had stopped calling him 'Beansprout' and referred him as 'Walker' once Allen had outgrown him, but instead of be happy or relieved from being free from the nickname, Allen found himself missing Kanda calling him 'Beansprout'.

**37 – Time**

Kanda glanced at the lotus trapped in an hourglass on his bedside table, mentally speculating how much longer he would last, when suddenly a pale hand reached his face from behind him, making him turn in his bed to find

**38 – Wash**

When Allen found out that at some point Lenalee had given Kanda her shampoo because she didn't like how the Japanese washed his hair with a soap, he couldn't help but snigger and commented, "So that's why your hair has gotten silkier lately."

**39 – Torn**

Allen started wide-eyed at Kanda's torn clothing and the revealed tattoo that had grown much, much bigger than the last time he saw him, and asked in a grim voice, "how many petals do you have left?"

**40 – History**

In the end, when the Earl was a history and the Black Order existed only in memories, Allen Walker was grateful that at least, he had helped creating the world in which he could just waste as much time as he wanted with a certain Japanese exorcist in peace until death did them part.

**41 – Power**

"Come on, just give it up, you two, let's settle for a draw okay?" Lavi sighed as he tried to get both Kanda and Allen to untangle their limbs from the _stupid_ fistfight and give up on deciding who was stronger in such a _stupid_ manner.

**42 – Bother**

Kanda hated how the bean was busy protecting him instead of concentrating on killing the tons of akuma in front of them, but Allen refused to leave Kanda's side, not after he saw with his own eyes just how the design on Kanda's tattoo had extended to envelope his upper chest, and of course the brat wouldn't care even if Kanda told him he was a nuisance for being so overprotective.

**43 – God**

"Oh my God, Kanda!" Allen screamed as he found his release; absently noting how wrong he was in his assumption that the Japanese male was asexual.

**44 – Wall**

"You know, Allen, walls have ears," Lenalee said, giggling at Allen's tomato-red face after she commented on how _vocal_ he was at _certain_ nights, especially when Link wasn't there and he was free to _not _sleep in his own room.

**45 – Naked**

Allen wondered as he admired Kanda's naked form and compared it to his own scarred body, which was better; having scars all over his body, or like Kanda, not having any but a withering flower, to remind them of their limits.

**46 – Drive**

Sometimes, when Kanda felt like the illusions around him was driving him crazy, he would reach out a hand and grab Allen's wrist, needing something solid to ground his existence to the here-and-now.

**47 – Harm**

Allen was somewhat glad for Kanda's fast-healing ability, because really, he couldn't help himself for scratching Kanda's back in the throes of passion, and God knew how sharp the nails on his left hand were.

**48 – Precious**

Kanda wasn't one to cling to his possessions; the only one thing in his room he actually cared about so much was his lotus, but now, as he watched Allen asleep next to him, Kanda thought that this one boy—_man_, he was a man now—will forever be something he held dear.

**49 – Hunger**

"Damn it, Beansprout, your stomach is so fucking noisy!" Kanda grumbled as he dragged the white-haired kid to the cafeteria, and Allen grinned, knowing that once they got to the canteen, he could force Kanda to at least swallow something after not eating since Dinner last night.

**50 – Believe**

Neither of them believed in forever—it was something not meant for mortals, after all—but one thing for sure, they _did_ believe in each other, and they had decided to stay together for however long the remaining time they had left.

* * *

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

_Comments are really appreciated, so please take a little extra time to click the review button down there and let me know what you think of thesr? thank you ^___^_


End file.
